The Girl in Green
by SkyTheGreat
Summary: Ordinary Amira's life is suddenly turned upside down when she finds out she is a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hi! This is Sky, and this is the first chapter to my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My day started off normally. Like every other day. I woke up in my small, messy dormitory and tried to delay getting up as much as I can. Finally, I dragged myself out of my tiny pale blue bed and changed into a dark green shirt with a lighter green leaf on it and navy blue jeans. I grabbed my headband from my dresser and slung my teal backpack over my shoulder and headed to my first class.

I just opened my locker when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Amira!" My best friend Cypress called out to me. I looked up and smiled at him. He was wearing baggy gray sweatpants and a bright red t-shirt.

"Hey, Cy," I said. "C'mon, lets get to first period." I walked ahead of him, leading him to Room 227 as usual. Also as usual, people snickered at us in the hall, pointing at us and laughing. Everyone knew I was an orphan, abandoned by my family as a baby, so people excluded me from their 'cool kid' groups.

I felt Cy speed up behind me, but I kept my slow and casual pace. I knew Cy wasn't comfortable with our classmates making fun of us, but I don't care what people think. Sure, my dark red hair was probably a mess and I probably looked like crap, but what do they matter?

We got to first period, which happened to be biology, where I sat for an hour in the mind-numbingly boring classroom. I was in the back row, where I didn't have to feel people staring at me and didn't get called on by Mr. Sacreso.

After what seemed like ages, the bell rung and I walked next to Cy as we exited. I felt my hand brush his as we went side-by-side through the small doorway. I blushed, then turned my head so no one would see me.

Second period was P.E., which I hated and sucked at. I hated that our P.E. wasn't outside, where I felt free and not cooped up like a pet. I knew Cy felt that way, too.

"Gimme two laps!" Couch Brayock yelled at us, spit flying from his mouth.

"We're right next to you, Coach," I muttered to Cy. "No need to yell."

Unfortunately, Coach Brayock heard me. "That's two extra laps, missy!" He shouted, pointing a finger at me. I sighed. Coach blew into his whistle and we took off.

"Remember, no cuttin' corners!" Coach yelled after us.

In the middle of my second lap, someone bumped into my shoulder, sending me into Cy. I steadied myself and looked for who pushed me.

There were a group of five girls, all decked out in makeup, purses, and pink clothing. I wrinkled my nose. The girl in front, who I assumed was the other girls' lord and master, pouted at me.

"Oops, sorry!" The girl said.

"I think I detected sarcasm there," I muttered. She smiled coldly.

"And I think you need a hairbrush." She replied. I looked down and felt my face go red. The girl bent down with her hands on her knees to look at me. "Aw, that's okay sweetie! You just need to straighten it. Then maybe your family would want you back!

That was it. I looked at her, my eyes red, and got ready to punch her in that perfect nose, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Cy, who was frowning.

"Let's go, Amira." He said and steered me away.

"She must've been born on the highway, because that's where most accidents happen!" I heard one of the girls snicker. My face burned, but I refused to let myself cry. Cy kept looking back at them with a nervous expression on his face.

I didn't say anything else the rest of class, and Cy didn't press me to talk. When P.E. finally ended, he walked me to my locker.

"Meet me out front in five minutes," Cy said to me, and jogged away to his locker before I could reply. Confused, I did what he told me and sure enough, he was out front.

"Um, what's this for?" I asked. "Are we skipping class?"

Cy shook his head 'no.' "Just come with me, please." I never heard him sound like that before. I grabbed his arm.

"Cy, what's wrong?" I questioned. He looked around nervously.

"Amira, please, we have to-" Cy started, but was interrupted by a sneering voice.

I looked up and saw the same group of girls who had teased me in the gym. "'Amira, please!'" the front girl said, imitating Cy. "Thanks so much, Cypress! I didn't think you would actually want your girlfriend taken out, but by bringing her out here, you saved us a lot of trouble!" She said cheerily. I looked questioningly at Cy, who had a panicked look over his face.

"Cy, what does she mean?" I asked him. The girl smiled at me.

"Why, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Miranda, and we need to kill you!" Miranda's hair burst into hair, and her eyes glowed red. She snarled, baring her teeth, and leapt at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ima be honest, I completely freaked out when Miranda jumped at me. She snapped at my throat, but I dodged. At first, I thought she had missed me, but then a sharp pain in the place between my neck and shoulder told me otherwise. I screamed, trying to kick Miranda off of me, when she was suddenly swept aside. I saw Cypress, with a cudgel in his hands. He quickly bent down and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" He yelled, pulling me up. The pain in my neck was disorientating, but I stumbled after Cy. He was pulling me along, still holding my hand.

"Wha-wha was zat?" I muttered, my eyes closing.

"Amira! Focus on me! We have to get there!" Cy shouted. I tried to focus on him, but my neck felt like a knife had been driven through it.

"Whoops," I slurred, then fell forward. I would've face-planted into the dirt if Cy hadn't caught me.

"Amira!" He exclaimed, then set me down on the floor. He rummaged through his backpack and brought out a set of wooden reed pipes. He played a quick tune, and a wall of vines surrounded us. He played another, high pitched note and bent down to pick me up.

"Amira, stay awake, you have to stay awake! Butch will be here in a minute. Focus, Amira!"

"Who Buh?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Okai." I said to him. Then, I blacked out.

 **Cypress POV**

Oh gods, if she died… It would all be my fault. I'm so _stupid_! I thought to myself as I held up the unconscious body of Amira.

"Butch, where are you?" I muttered. Then, as if on cue, a dark shape came spiraling out of the sky. It was Butch in a chariot, pulled by two white pegasi. He hovered over where Amira and I were.

"Need help?" He asked. I nodded and dragged Amira over. I kicked off my shoes, revealing my goat hooves, and jumped up to the chariot. I tried to place Amira as comfortably as a person could be in a chariot, and tried to explain to Butch as we rode to Camp Half-Blood.

"So there were these _empousi_ who attacked us and Amira got bit and Butch if she dies it's gonna be my fault oh my gods!" I hypervenilated. Butch didn't answer. I then realized I hadn't let go of Amira's hand sense I loaded her on the chariot. I quickly released my grip from her hand.

"Almost there," Butch announced. I tapped my leg on my jeans until finally, after what seemed like ages, we landed in Camp. I immediately jumped out and carried Amira to the Big House. I went in the infirmary, and placed Amira on one of the beds. I then ran out to find Chiron.

Campers kept asking me questions, but I didn't hear. Eventually, I saw Chiron talking with Butch. I ran over.

"Chiron!" I said to him once I got there. "My friend is in the infirmary, she got bite by an _empousi_! Are those poisonous? I don't really know!"

I led Chiron to the infirmary, where he told me to get out. I didn't know what to do, I was so sick with worry. I walked to the forest, stopping in a clearing full of flowers.

"Hey Cypress!" A voice behind me rang out cheerfully. I turned, and saw a pretty nymph with green tinged skin, dark yellow eyes, and pink-purple hair.

"Hi Blossom." I said gloomily. Blossom frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I sighed and told her about Amira and the _empousi_. Blossom stared at me, her mouth hanging open.

"…What?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence of her staring at me.

"It's so obvious! You're in love with each other!" My face burned.

"What does love have anything to do with this?" I looked away, so Blossom didn't see my red face.

Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Go see her, Cy." Was all she said.

I did.


End file.
